movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario: The Animated Spectacular
Mario: The Animated Spectacular ''is a Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Animation Studios animated film released on July 22, 1991 to promote Super Mario World to the US. Plot Peach and Daisy got kidnapped by Bowser and got sent to Bowser Valley. Mario got his "Sensational Six" (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link & Captain N) Animators * Michael Bay (Bowser segments) * Tony Anselmo Voices * Russi Taylor as Princess Peach & Yoshi * Jim Cummings as Mario * Alan Young as Bowser & Donkey Kong * Hal Smith as Luigi * Bill Farmer as Link * Robin Williams as Captain N * Tress MacNellie as Princess Daisy English to Japanese In 1992, the film was released in Japan * Bowser was called Koopa * Different voice actors * the "THE END" Text simply says "END" * The Walt Disney Pictures Castle logo is replaced with a variant that has a pink castle (representing Peach's Castle, which was a game feature introduced in the movie) and Peach's Japanese voice actor humming the theme * The Nintendo logo is changed from red to yellow because Yellow represents happiness while Red represents anger in Japan * The title was changed to "Mario's First Anime" to reflect culture in Japan. However, the credits line "Director of the Animated Spectacular™" is the same English to European On March 10, 1992, the film was released in Europe to promote their release of Super Mario World * the "Nintendo of America" line in "The ''Mario characters are owned by Nintendo of America" in the credits after the MPAA/Dolby Logo was changed to simply "Nintendo" Strangely, the Japanese version still had "Nintendo of America" * The movie is sped up and 3 minutes shorter to fit with PAL tv's. The voices are still normal pitch and the title sequence and the credits are normal speed. English to VHS Back in Christmas Season, 1991. The VHS was released, there were some changes to fit the 1 hr 30 min VHS in the 1 hr 45 min movie * The vertical scrolling credits were removed, the copyrights were on the last panel of the newly made "Short Credits" (the same credits as some TV shows) and the Dolby/MPAA/Kodak logos were shown at the beginning on the title card. * The Title of "MARIO: THE ANIMATED '''SPECTACULAR'''" was shrinked to contain these logos * The "Red Luigi" error shown briefly in the Bowser scenes were fixed and redrawn by Tony Anselmo Reception It was a box office success and became the first video game-tie in movie to get 1 billion dollars. It was released on VHS Christmas 1991, DVD on Early 2000, and Blu-Ray as a 2 movie pack on November 2015. It has gotten 5 sequels. Errors Fixed * Luigi's clothes are Mario's in one shot of the bowser scene, It was fixed on all VHS, DVD, TV and Blu-Ray releases. * The opening title letter "A" was flickering from yellow to light green, It was fixed on the "All New Voices" VHS and all later releases by recoloring it blue. Unfixed * In the Japanese credits, it mentions it as "The Animated Spectacular" even though it was called "Mario's First Anime" in Japan, this was not fixed. * Also in the Japanese Version, it has the name "Nintendo of America" in the credits Category:Mario: The Animated Spectaculars